Midnight Musings
by Silent Searcher
Summary: Under the expansive sky, nothing matters. Not who you are. Not what you've done. Not who you've lost.


**Author's Note: Hey Guys. So, I've fallen for Attack on Titan and it has exploited me by pulling my heart strings. I've always wanted to write a story with the title 'Midnight Musings' and here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Mist tumbled through the midnight air; softly streaming along the horizon in a tide of mysterious chill. Hillocks and marshes lay sturdy, unwavering on the earth - green turned grey by the monochrome moon. Swirling, swathing in a sultry caress, the breeze teased the senses; lulling them into autumn's airy embrace. Up above, the heavens were bathed a ethereal hue by the haunting ghost that was the moon. Tantalising pin pricks of far off glow littered the shadowy expanse: ever too far to reach yet close enough to tug at hearts and lull minds into longing. Below the cosmic compilation - leaching from the foliated land - lay a castle. Contrasting yet complimenting the natural wonders surrounding it, the fortress was silent.

He was the only one awake; sat upon the sun deprived, chilling battlements. Eyes of moss green were upturned, whispering unuttered wishes and misguided musings to the celestial skies. He tugged the frayed blanket closer to himself, folding his legs below him. Breath puffing in long drags of smoke, he shivered slightly. Never did he feel more alive than in these peaceful, frozen moments. Every inch of his body felt present and oh so alive. The thought dragged a rueful smile to his chapped lips.

Steady footfalls echoed through the stillness of night. Smile drooping from his face, eyes falling back to the horizon, he readied himself. The click clack of steps halted once the newcomer had stood behind him. He swore he could feel the warmth radiating from the other - encouraging and forbidden in the bitter cold of the night.

"What are you doing?" He needn't turn, it was blatant whom his company was. Watching the blades of dew lacquered grass swirl with the air current, he blew on his fingers to warm them.

"Thinking as I observe this world we fight to protect." He half expected to be scoffed at or reprimanded, yet instead the other shuffled forth to sit beside him. He shrugged off the blanket, readjusting his position before swaddling both of them within it. The other nodded in thanks, eyes tipping skyward to watch the out of reach potential the skies held.

"Dangerous thing to do: thinking." He nodded, scowling as his heart yearned for more than the confines of the castle, the walls, the world.

"Freedom so close, right in front of me, but not meant for me to have." The other scowled, not replying for no answer was necessary. Together they sat, not talking, not moving, not wanting to do anything but remain. So much was uncertain be it the future or indeed the past, what was certain was right then. Genuine was that moment; both of them huddled close beneath the blanket of black.

"I haven't done this since they were alive." The mentioned 'they' needn't be specified, the acknowledgement itself was enough disclosure. He wondered how many the other had lost, how many they would both lose, before their war was over. How many lives would end, how many more would bear the scars of the conflict? Would they ever see the open expanses of freedom or taste the salty substance of success? Scrunching his face, clenching his fists, sheer emotion washed over him in a hurricane of torrential agony.

"It's not fair! All those lives, squandered for little to no progress. Even now, every day sees the potential end to each and every one of us." It was now that the other scoffed at him.

"Of course it's not fair, it's life. Why would it be easy for us?" He knew he couldn't argue, he knew the other was right. He just didn't want it to be so. "I'd rather live the toughest life, leave the biggest mark here. So when I do go, it'll be bloody difficult for them to forget me." Glancing over, he met a pair of steely blue eyes that coursed with anger, pulsed with determination, shimmered with well concealed worry. He would never forget those eyes, even in his final moments, those eyes would remind him of all that was forged by time and terror.

"I don't think anyone could forget you, even if they wanted to." He chuckled humourlessly, not truly feeling all that jovial. A shiver wracked through him as a particularly dense choke of wind twined past. With a groan of exasperation, an arm encircled his shoulders and drew him closer. Any awkwardness swiftly dissipated as warmth flooded through him.

"You said life isn't fair - 'fair' differs by perspective. One of the aristocracy would see 'fair' as holding a proficient amount of wealth. A farmer would see 'fair' as a good harvest. One who had only ever known the darkness would believe that 'fair' doesn't exist; that all things need to be fought tooth and nail for, whether that be freedom, friends or even just to look up at the stars." A melancholy sigh lingered on the other's lips. Neither spoke for a moment. The air pregnant with inquisition, thick with pestering pain.

"I don't know what to say, but I will say that right here, right now, I'm glad that I'm here." His eyes never once left those haunting grey irises, as if to do so would be to turn from all that had meaning. "I'm glad I met you. It was always my dream to join the Scouts." Dreams were the folly of foolish youth: inspiring yet irrational. Aspirations that had led him faithfully through each barbarous day.

"I never wanted to join the military, but it hasn't turned out to be a completely terrible decision." The grip around him tightened tentatively, as if the other thought he would break if handled too brashly. He almost found it ironic, seeing as the other always handled him robustly. He huddled closer to the warmth beside him; security and hope emanating along with the gentle heat. Settling against the frame beside him, he turned his gaze outward once more - gagging what possibilities or misfortune would tumble their way with the ever approaching sunrise.

"We'll win this, together. Then it won't matter who people are: rich or poor, from the capital city or the underground." A grin eased onto his lips, toying with the idea of what could be. Of what would be. "Not even if they're a Corporal or a bothersome brat." Unbeknownst to him, the other also bore an optimistic smile.

"You know what, Eren. That sounds 'fair' to me." Eren's face ached a little from his wide smile; pleased that he was simply Eren under the stars. Not 'Humanity's last hope', just Eren.

"Me too, Levi." Nothing more, just Levi. And that was all they needed to be.


End file.
